Old lover  new lover
by Plumlover4ever
Summary: What happens when someone from Lin's past takes over Mai and won't leave without a fight? Will Lin's feelings for Mai change because of this? What happens when LIn's grandma wants Mai dead? Read on if you want to know. Rating for lemon
1. Chapter 1

Here's something i had on my mind for a long time. Sorry I'm not updating my other stories but I lost the papers for it so i thought of this one. Hope you enjoy. I do not own Ghost hunt. {1} lover

* * *

Mai walked into SPR with a very strange feeling in her gut. Not to mention the dream she had last night.

_'Gene?' Mai thought as she saw she was now in SPR's main room. Gene pointed to the left where she caught a glimpse of Lin coming down the hall. And herself sitting at her desk. As he got closer she watched herself get up from her desk and walk to him. Within a blink of an eye she was throwing her arms around his neck and attacking his lips with hers. With her momentum she knocked him to the ground. After a while she saw Lin start kissing her back._

Coming back from he memory she sat down right as Naru called out for tea. 'damn it I just sat down.' She thought going to the kitchen. She started the water when she felt herself being thrown against the wall.

'Hmm she'll do fine I guess' [Mai] thought as she stood and started searching for Lin. She couldn't find him anywhere.

"Mai my tea," Naru said stepping out of his office.

"Get it yourself you lazy ass" [Mai] said. 'so her name's Mai huh? Cute.' She thought still walking around. "Where's Lin?

"In his office. Like always." Naru said eyeing her strangly.

"Oh right. Haha thanks ummm… what's your name again?"

"Wow you really are stupid. My names Naru, to you and pretty much everyone else that works here."

"Alright thanks…..Naru." [Mai] said walking to Lin's office. "sorry for the interruption" she said opening the door to see Lin at his computer. "How are you Lin-koi."

Lin lifted his head from his computer at the suffix for love to see Mai was the only one in the room. "I'm fine thanks. Why?"

"Oh good. Do you miss someone?"

"No." He answered turning away.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Bustard! I can't believe you forgot about me!" She screeched.

"What do you mean Mai?"

"I'm not Mai, I'm just using her body. Let's she if this jogs your memory." She said walking to his chair, turning it around she lowered her lips to his. She kissed him lightly till he started to kiss her back. His arms went around her waist as she sat down on his lap, fully facing him.

As she pulled away Lin let a single word escape his lips, "Emiko"

"Yes it's me. I was so said when you thought I was that nasty girl, aijin.{1}"

"What? Why were you calling Lin aijin?" The pair turned in surprise at Naru's voice.

"Call John. Turns out Emiko died and wanted me back." Lin said coming back to his senses.

Nodding his head Naru walked out to run into John. "John come here a minute. I have an exorcism for you to do." Naru said grabbing the young priests arm. "Aparently someone from Lin's past is here and taken over Mai. I walked in on them kissing a little to deep to be something like a brother sister thing. She was on his lap pressed against him. It was scary."

"Well would you look at that mate." John said walking in. "Looks like they'ra at it again."

* * *

R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Naru looked in to see that Lin and "Mai" had fallen to the ground, kissing. "Mai" had somehow over come Lin's strength and had pinned him to the ground. "Lin. Get off the floor. I hope a costumer doesn't come in." Naru said yanking "Mai" off of Lin.

"No let go of me. If you don't I'll hurt this girl. I might even kill her. Now let me go back to Lin." She said holding onto Naru's arm. Naru let go at the mention of her possibly killing Mai. Running over "Mai" latched onto Lin's arm.

"John now." Naru said.

"Right" John said grabbing his holy water to splash a couple times. HE started the exorcism and Emiko's spirit left Mai. She hunted for someone else who would be worthy of Lin but found none. Realizing she could never have him she left though she wished she could see if somebody was taking her place in his heart.

Mai's body fell as Emiko left her. Bou-san walked in just in time to see Lin quickly catch her.

"Mai? What happened Naru?" Bou-san asked walking over to the young girl.

"Mind to explain Lin?"

"Emiko. I hadn't known she died. She took over Mai's body to be with me again. Even though I've moved on from her. It's been a while since I last saw her. Before I could react she was kissing me, sitting on my lap. It was weird to say the least. She even told Naru to get his own tea and called him a lazy ass." Lin said grabbing his suit jacket from the back of his chair to ball up and put under Mai's head till she woke up. After a few minutes of silence the four men heard Mai moan. Looking back they saw Mai was now sitting up.

"Are you alright Mai?" Bou-san asked her.

"Where's Ayako?" She asked.

"In the lobby." Bou-san said ask Mai stood up. In a flash she was out of the room running into Ayako's arms.

"She made me see it all. I saw her kiss him with my body. I couldn't stop her!" Mai cried into the miko's arm.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Ayako asked holding Mai at arms length.

"I was possessed by Lin-san's old lover. She made me give him my first kiss. I wanted it to be of my own will when I got that kiss. Not because I was possessed. And worst thing was I enjoyed it! I enjoyed kissing Lin-san!" When Mai said that was he first kiss Lin hit his head on his desk.

'damn it. Why did this happen to her?' "Mai. I'm sorry Emiko did that. It wasn't right of her." Lin said walking towards her slowly. Mai turned around to face him and ran at him.

"Why did she choose me Lin-san?" She asked latched to his side.

"You look like her Mai. Same hair, same eyes, same petite figure. I am so sorry that happened to you." He said lifting her head. Tears were still running down her cheks. He eyes didn't look sad but apologetic.

"No I'm sorry I had a dream that type of thing would happen and didn't tell anyone. Gomen." Mai said looking Lin in the eyes. 'why do I feel this way?' Mai thought while butterflies fluttered in her stomach. With out think Mai stood on her tiptoes and placed a small kiss on his lips as everyone watched with wide eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy

* * *

Masako walked in to hear a collected gasp from Lin office. Slowly walking there she thought 'don't you dare be kissing Naru, Mai.' When she got to the door she was shocked. Yeah she was happy it wasn't Naru she was kissing, but Lin? 'why Lin'

"Emiko get out of Mai's body." Naru said composing himself first.

Pulling back Mai looked to Naru. "E-emiko isn't inside me anymore Naru. I d-did it on my own. B-but I d-don't know why." She said bringing her hand up to her mouth. "In fact I think Emiko and I have something other than looks in common. I think I….."

**KNOCK KNOCK** "sorry for the interruption." Came Yasuhara's voice. "Um did I miss something?" he said noticing shock on everyone, minus Naru's face. Well Mai looked embarrassed and almost scared.

"Yes I think Mai was going to tell us who she likes. Right Mai?" Masako said walking to Mai, a smile on her face.

"Yeah I guess so. Um like I was saying I think Emiko and I have more in common other than looks. I think I might share her feelings for Lin-san."

"Who's Emiko?" Masako and Yasuhara said at the same time.

"My old lover." Lin said finally snapping back into reality.

"Did you hear Mai when you were staring off into space?" Bou-san said Looking at the tall man.

"Yeah. I need to get some fresh air. I'll be back in 10 minute." And with that Lin walked out the door to the hallway.

"I think that's a hint." Mai said walking to her desk to get her stuff. "I-I'm going home. See you tomorrow." Mai said with tears in her voice. Ayako fallowed her quickly.

"Why are you crying? What's wrong?" She asked stopping Mai 2 blocks from her house.

"When people say they need air it normally means they're thinking of how to break it to someone they don't like." And with this she broke down into tears. Falling to her knees Mai buried her face in her hands. Ayako spotted Lin not to far away and motioned for him to come over. He started to walk slowly but seeing Mai on the ground got him running.

"What… Why are you crying Taniyama-san?"

"See what I mean Ayako!" She cried getting up to run home.

"Baka! You should have called her Mai, Lin-san. She thinks you don't like her so her hearts broken even though she doesn't know it for a fact yet.

"Damn it." Lin said as he walked to her apartment building.

Mai ran into her house strait to her room to fall face first onto her bed. She cried for what seemed to be hours, but it was only minutes before she heard a knock on the door. Getting up she wiped her face free of tears as she walked to the door. Opening it she saw Lin standing there. 'No I won't let him hurt me.' With that thought she slammed the door shut.

"Mai I want to talk to you. Please let me in." Lin said placing a hand on the door.

"No, I won't let you hurt me. No I won't." Mai said curled up in a ball against the door.

"That's the thing Mai. I don't want to hurt you. In fact I came to tell you why I needed the fresh air. Please let me in.," his voice was pleading. Mai stood and opened the door. Without saying a word to him she walked to the couch and sat down. Lin fallowed and sat at an angle to see her face. "Mai I needed the fresh air to figure out how I'm going to say this. I…I love you Mai Taniyama…"

* * *

I know cheesy ending blah blah. Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Mai couldn't breath. 'What did he just say?' she thought staring at him. 'he just said he loves you Mai' her calmer side said with hearts in her eyes. Without thinking Mai felt her body lift off the couch so she stood in front of him. Placing her hand on his cheek she looked him in the eye. "Are you telling the truth?" She asked just above a whisper.

"Yes Mai. I truly do mean what I said." His eyes didn't move from hers and before she knew what happened Lin had stood and placed his lips on hers. For a few seconds she was shocked then slowly melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him there. His arms were locked around her waist, he never wanted to let go. Unfortunately his phone went off. He pulled away reluctantly to read who had texted him. It was Naru. _Get over here. We have a case. Get Mai on your way._

Lin sighed and started walking to the door. "Come on Mai. Naru has a case for us." Mai fallowed silently and wondered what it was going to be about. With out thinking her hand reached for Lin's as they walked. She smiled to feel that Lin didn't move his hand away but grasped hers tightly. Oh how she loved her life right now.

"Lin-san? What type of ghost do you think it's going to be?"

"I don't know Mai. Wonder who our client is anyway." Nodding Mai leaned closer to him as they walked the last few blocks. Not caring what anyone thought Mai walked into the room hanging onto Lin with a content smile on her face.

When Mai and Lin walked in the room there was a mixture of emotion. Naru didn't care, at least on the outside, John smiled radiantly to see she was fine, Masako was happy, Bou-san looked smug, Yasuhara looked sad but happy for her, Ayako smiled knowingly, and their client looked spectacle. It must have looked weird to him. Mia, who was actually turning 20 the next day, looked as if she was 16 holding onto a man who looked quiet a bit older than she.

"Hello!" She greeted cheerfully, 'I'm Mai Taniyama., This is Lin-san. What did you need to talk to us about?" Sitting down on the couch next to the man she took a pad off the table so she could take the address and phone number. Lin went to his office to grab his laptop.

"Well my wife and I just moved to this part of Japan and our house was said to be haunted but we didn't believe it. Then about a week later things started going weird. We have a daughter. She would play with her mother but one day she refused and the look in her eyes was that of wanting to kill. The next day she was normal, but while playing hide and seek she just up and disappeared. The police searched but couldn't find her. Three days later she came back home while her mother worked in the garden. She had cuts all over her. They weren't normal. They said 'go away. If you don't she'll die. I want my husband back.' It scared us. We are now living in a hotel. Please help us. Oh one more thing, my wife said one day when she was making dinner she heard rapping sound and next thing she knew our daughter screamed.

"She ran in just in time to see someone punch our daughter. Please help. I'm begging you." The man was in tears. Mai reached a hand out to pat the man on the back.

"What's your name sir." Lin asked looking up from his laptop.

"Huh? Oh my name is Akio Asa."

"We'll call you with what time we are coming tomorrow." Naru said standing to head to his office. The mans eyes lit up as he told Mai his phone number and address.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Mai was jolted awake by her phone ringing. It was 5 o'clock. Who could be calling her? Reaching for her phone Mai read that it was Lin's number. "Moshmoshi"

"Mai just wanted to tell you, you have to be at the office at 6. Are you going to walk or will you want a ride?" Lin said sounding tired himself.

"I think I want a ride. It'll still be kinda dark and who knows what is out at that time." Shivering at the thought Mai got out of bed gathering clothes for the day. Walking out of her room she headed strait to her bathroom. Hopefully a shower would help her wake up.

"Alright, I'll drop Naru off then come pick you up. Is that water I hear running? It's pretty loud."

" Yeah. It's loud because you're on speaker so I can get ready to hop in. Sorry," Mai said pulling her shirt over her head. Lin didn't say anything, "Lin-san? Are you there?"

"Y-yeah sorry I spaced out." Mai heard something on his end of the phone, it sounded like a door slamming shut. "See you at 5:45. Bye"

"Bye." After the phone disconnected Mai hopped into the shower laughing. She got Lin all riled up. Ha even Ayako couldn't do that and she wore more reviling clothes than her. Except today was going to be different. She had grabbed a black, low cut shirt that also showed part of he abdomen. Her skirt was skin tight, short and black with the knee-high boots. She was sure going to get all the guys riled up. She couldn't wait to see Naru and Lin's faces the most.

45 minutes after Lin had called Mai he was at her door. Knocking he prayed she hadn't fallen asleep after her shower. A minute later the door opened to a black clad girl. Her shirt and skirt were very teasing and the boots didn't help. Lin gulped and strained to keep his hands to himself. He guessed he looked like he was struggling because a smirk crossed Mai's face. "So it worked did it?" She asked in a low husky voice That didn't help either.

"What do you mean?" He asked turning from her, trying to hide what had developed.

"Getting you riled up. Don't think I didn't see Lin. I saw the look in your eyes and every reaction your body had. Let's get going so Naru wont kill us." With that she walked out of her apartment and down the hall. The back view wasn't helping either.

Naru was getting impatient because LIN was late. Lin was never late. He looked out the window to see Lin walking across the parking lot with a black clad girl sticking to him like glue. No way that could be Mai. She must be some hooker that saw him and wont leave him alone. He saw the girl move her head to look up in the window. Surprised Naru saw it was in fact Mai. She laughed when she saw him. He must look like he was struggling to keep from yelling/running out and try to steal her away from Lin.

Mai and Lin walked into the office to see everyone was there. At seeing what she was wearing John coved his eyes as a blush formed across his face, Bou-san gave her a thumbs up, Masako shook her head like she didn't believe what she was wearing, Yasu fainted and Ayako went wide eyed.

"Where's Naru?" Mai asked as she scanned the room.

"He locked himself in his office since he looked out the window to see where Lin-san was." Ayako said as she stood to hug Mai.

"If you ask me he seemed pretty turned on after seeing you Mai. I bet I know what he;s doing behind that door." BOu-san said.

"Ew much. Anyway aren't you guys forgetting something?" Mai said crossing her arms and tapping her foot against the ground. Everyone thought for a minute, while they were thinking Mai felt Lin lean over and whisper happy birthday to her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled as it hit them.

"Thanks everyone." Mai giggled

"Change Mai. You are not going to a clients house like that." Mai looked up to see Naru had walked out of his office.

"No Naru. I'm 20. I'm going to dress how I like." Mai felt Lin place his hand on her shoulder.

"She's right Naru. You don't have a dress regulation here so she can wear whatever she wishes." Naru looked shocked to see Lin smiling and laughing as he said this. This was going to be a long case.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6. I don't own ghost hunt

* * *

Mai rode with Lin and Naru to their client's house. Naru kept his eyes on the rode at all times. Growing tired of the silence Mai laid her head against the back of the seat. She drifted off and knew it was going to be one of **those** dreams.

"_Mai I'll tell you this really quick. It's from the past." Gene said as Mai walked to the scene of a grandmother holding a small child. _

"_You are just the cutest. Lets go show you to your granddaddy shall we?" The woman whispered to the baby. "Sweetie my daughter just brought over Koujo. Isn't he the cutest baby…. S-sweetie?" the woman had walked into the room to see a Japanese woman was kissing her husband. _

"_Wait it's not what it looks like baby I swear!" He shouted after her retreating form._

"_You'll hate the Japanese just like I do. I know you will. You won't be like him. You won't hurt me like that." The woman said to Koujo. "Be good Koujo. Be like grandma Lin."She said in a menacing voice. After she said this she handed her daughter the sleeping baby and collapsed on the ground._

"_Go back Mai. Tell Lin who you're dealing with." Gene said grabbing her hand._

Mai woke with a start gasping "Koujo!" Looking around she saw that Lin had stopped the car and was looking at her with a puzzled look. "It's…your….grandma…Lin-san. She thinks she lost your grandpa to some Japanese and told you when you were still just days old you would hate the Japanese, just like her." She was shaking remembering the tone the lady had used to command this of the baby. "Is your grandpa still alive?" Mai asked with pleading eyes,

"Yes. In fact he works at your old high school. Why?"

"He said it wasn't what it looked like. I have to ask him what happened. What's his name?"

"His name is An."

"May I borrow your phone?" Nodding Lin grabbed his phone from his pocket and handed it to her. As her fingers dialed the number from memory Lin started the car once again. Mai tapped her foot impatintly and waited for Mrs. Sakura to answer.

"How may I help you?" She asked, as sweet as ever.

"Mrs. Sakura! I need to speak with the….." Mai looked at Lin to see what she should say. He mouthed principal. "The principal. Please it's urgent. If you have to let him know I'm a friend of his grandson, Koujo."

"Alright hold on a second dear." Mrs. Sakura said transferring the call took a bit longer than normal. 'she must be trying to convince him to talk to me' Mai thought.

"Hello, who might you be to need to call me?" Wow he's nice

"Hello my name is Mai and I'm a friend of you grandson, I work for SPR like he does and I know the ghost we are dealing with is your old wife. What happened with that Japanese woman?"

There was silence on the end of the line for a moment then "She came onto me. My wife wouldn't listen. I'm still morning her death. I never remarried if you were going to ask that."

"Arigato. I hope I can put her spirit to rest. Would you like me or Koujo to call you when we are done investigating?" Mai asked a plan forming in her head.

"Yes please and tell her I'm sorry." Mai could hear tears in the old man's voice.

"Will do. Sayonara."

"Sayonara." Mai handed Lin back his phone and turned towards Naru.

"Naru. You have to listen to me and go along with this plan. The only way we will get the ghost out is if there is a Japanese female near Lin-san at all times. Lin-san you can pick whom you want sticking to you like glue." Mai said praying he said her.

"You. Takigawa would kill me if I said Ayako, Masako still likes Naru,. And Madoka's not Japanese besides," Lin leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I love you don't I?"

Mai could only nod at him reminding her what he had said, 'so it wasn't a dream' Mai thought with delight. Slowly she fell back into a dreamless sleep. She woke up about ten minutes later to see the house come into view. "We have to have a plan before we walk in Naru. How should we go about this? Lin really doesn't look like a guy who would be happy having someone hanging on him."

"Good point. Can you act Lin?"

"Yeah good enough for this I can. Ready Mai?" Mai nodded as she opened her door and spotted Akio with a slim blond woman next to him. She had bright blue eyes and her hand was holding onto a little girl bout 8 or so years old. She had brown hair, a mixture of her fathers and mothers, and brown eyes.

"Ah Kazuya-san you're here. Let me introduce my wife Sherry and daughter Amy." Akio said holding his hand out to Naru. One glance from Naru told Mai that it was her cue to hold onto Lin. Walking back to where Lin was stepping out of the car Mai grabbed onto his arm and pulled him to the rest of the group. Lin really was a good actor because he actually laughed, happily!

"Nice to meet you. As your husband has probably told you I'm Shibuya Kazuya. This is Hara Masako, Brown John, Madoka Mori, Matsuzaki Ayako, Takigawa Housho, Yasuhara Osamu, Koujo Lin and the girl hanging onto him is Taniyama Mai." Naru said pointing to them in turn.

"Why is the girl clinging to him? She looks all of 16." Sherry said eyeballing the girl. "What is she wearing," she whispered to Naru. As a reply Naru shrugged his shoulder.

"Actually I turned 20 today! And the outfit was to see what reactions I got. HAHA I liked Naru…Oliver…no Kazuya and Lin's expressions most. I actually got the two who never really show emotion look human!" Mai said laughing and bouncing in place. Sherry, laughing along with Mai, looked over at her husband and saw him staring. Smacking him upside the head she motioned for them to come into the house. "Mind if I use your bathroom to change? It's really cold." Mai said grabbing a duffle from the back seat of the company van.

"Of course. It's always coldest in the living room, Amy's bedroom and our room. And yes, I'm American." Sherry said answering the question about to come out of Bou-san's mouth. Mai felt a small hand in hers, looking down she saw Amy,

"I'll show you oneechan."

"Arigato. Amy-chan!" Mai said being dragged by the little girl into the house. Mai was pulled to a room with frogs everywhere. The toilet was even covered with them. Pulling the door on her way out Amy looked at Mai one last time and said:

"I wanna be just like you Oneechan" Mai laughed at this pulling out a white loose t-shirt and grey skinny jeans. Getting dressed quickly Mai rushed out to find the base room that everyone was sure to be in. Mai finally reached the room and put on her act.

"LIN-SAN!" She yelled latching onto his neck, knocking him over. Laughing Lin sat up slowly to pull her away. Akio was caught by surprise at her sudden out burst. He himself had fallen over with just the sheer force of Mai running past him.

"Is it just me or is it getting c-cold in here?" Ayako said as she grabbed Bou-sans coat off of a chair to wrap around herself.

"You're right. Mai?" Bou-san said looking towards Mai to see her slumped in Lin's lap as if asleep.

"_Get away from him. I won't let a Japanese woman take another member of my family away from me." Lin's grandmother yelled at Mai as she entered the 'spirit realm."_

"_But he loves me. And your husband didn't do anything. It was that woman's entire fault. He's still morning your death. He has not remarried since you died." Mai said walking towards the woman. As Mai reached out the woman scratched her arm enough to make it bleed._

"_Yeah right. Get away from him!" She yelled pulling a knife from her pocket. _

"_Get out now. She means to kill you" Gene said suddenly appearing in front of her._

Mai awoke screaming in pain. It felt as if that woman's nails had truly cut her arm. Grasping her arm Mai looked around to see everyone looking at her. "It's working Naru. She just threatened me with a knife." She said as she felt arms wrap around her torso. Turning her head she looked up to see Lin's worried face looking at her.

"This isn't safe Mai. You shouldn't stay here." He said loosening his arms so she could maneuver better.

"I have to. I have to put her to rest. I promised your grandpa. Besides I hate seeing people like that. Besides wouldn't she fallow me?"

"Yes she would. She sees you with her grandson and it angers her. She will just fallow Mai, Lin. She needs to stay by you. You're the strongest here. Besides Mai's the only one that can really talk to them and see why they are like this." Naru stated standing up

"Fine. I don't like it but fine." Lin grumbled.

"It's about time for bed. We should all head there. Well I'll stay here so Mai doesn't have to sleep sitting up with Lin." Naru said kicking Lin out of his chair. " The client decided to be funny since we needed Lin and Mai to room together. So the rooming is coed. Well except for Yasuhara-san, Masoka-san and I. Bou-san and Matsuzaki-san you're together. Hara-san and Brown-san you're also together."

"Why do I have to be stuck with him?" Ayako asked in an almost yell.

"I don't know. I guess they see what the rest of us see, unlike you. Now go will ya. We have to work early." Everyone slowly walked out of the room except for Yasuhara and of course Naru.

"When are you going to tell them? I hate hiding secrets." Yasuhara said coming up behind Naru.

"I don't know yet. Maybe after this case I will. Go to bed." Naru turned around in his seat to look at Yasuhara. Faintly he smiled.

"Fine. Night Naru." Yasuhara bent down to place a kiss on his forehaead. As Yasu walked out Naru felt his cheeks warming up. 'Would everyone be surprised at what I'm going to tell them in a few day.' Naru thought turning back to the screens.

* * *

Yes I am putting Naru and Yasuhara together. If you don't Like them don't worry I wont mention them very often. R&R please! Reviews make my heart happy


	7. Chapter 7

Mai, half asleep, walked to her room. She didn't even notice that the room only had one bed. She flopped right down and curled up, as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep. Lin tried to move around quietly as not to wake her up. He quickly changed into his pajamas and pulled the sheets over Mai. He climbed into bed on the other side and laid on top of the covers so as not to make her feel uncomfortable in the morning. Before he fell asleep he felt a weight settle on his chest. Looking down he saw Mai's head resting there. Smiling slightly he put his arm around her and fell asleep.

Ayako complained the whole way to her room. "Why do I have to be stuck with you?"

"That, you would have to ask the owners. Now how in the heck are we going to sleep; after all, there is one double bed in this room."

I guess I'll get one side you get the other. I don't want to but we both need sleep." Ayako said digging in her bag for her pajamas. "Damn it I forgot my damn pajamas." She cursed as she threw her bag on the floor.

"I can lend you a t-shirt if you need something to sleep in." Bou-san said grabbing a comfortable looking blue t-shirt form his bag.

Blushing Ayako grabbed it and headed to the bathroom to change. A short time after she emerged to see Bou-san lying on the bed…shirtless. She could feel her cheeks heat up. 'I must look like I'm a tomato' she thought crawling up on the bed next to him. Lying with her back to him she drifted off just as an arm settled around her waist.

John walked with a very quiet Masako to the back of the house, where their room was. When he opened the door he was thankful there were two beds in the room. "Good night Hara-san. See you in the morning." He said taking his pajamas to the bathroom that was attached to their room.

"Yes, goodnight," was her simple reply as she grabbed her kimono for bed.

Madoka walked to her room to be greeted by a very bright pink on her walls. Ignoring them she changed and climbed into bed giggling at what she had seen happen in the base just after everyone left. Boy would everyone be surprised and would Mai freak. Especially since she had told her Naru's "secret" was that he and Lin had interloped.

Yasuhara walked to the room he and Naru were SUPOSSED to share. It had two beds and blue walls. It was a big room and would be very empty tonight. Sighing he stripped to his boxes and crawled into boxers. To lazy to change into his pajamas he crawled into bed he sighed to curl up under his sheets.

Naru sat watching the monitors. Hopefully Lin would come and take over. But he never did. 'Of course he didn't. He needs to protect Mai' Naru thought as his eyes closed.

A few hours after he had fallen asleep Lin woke up to a horrid scream. Looking around he saw Mai cowering against the wall as if she was being cornered. "Stop. Please stop." She kept begging that. Worried for her he stood up and walked over.

"What's wrong Mai?" He asked as he approached.

"You're grandmother. She's trying to kill me. AHHHHHHHH"

"**Grandmother!"** Lin yelled in Chinese, **" Stop it at once! She's someone I care for deeply. Stop it. IF you hurt her I will defiantly leave now and tell that family just to move. Or have Monk perform an exorcism that will hurt you beyond belief!"**

Mai visibly relaxed. "She's gone. Thank you Lin-san. She is completely gone. She realized that she couldn't stop you and couldn't stop who likes who."

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Everyone burst into the room at once.

"Mai was being attacked but finally with a bit of threatening words she left defeated, moving on. Guess we can leave tomorrow. Or rather later today."

"Yeah. At 10 we'll start packing."


	8. Chapter 8

HEer's chapter 8. sorry if it took a while. this is mostly a filler. Enjoy. R&R

* * *

Mai heard a faint beeping not far off. It couldn't be the alarm she set to wake up at nine. It felt as if she had just fallen asleep. Instead of getting up she pulled the blanket over her head and snuggled more into the bed. She was so warm she could just fall back to sleep; that is until, Lin ripped the blanket off of her. Before falling back to sleep she had changed into a pink lacy slip Ayako had bought her. She was freezing. Without thinking she reached up and tried to pull the blanket back. Ha was that a bad idea. When she reached up Lin grabbed her arm and pulled her up off the bed. Pulling away she plopped right on her but on the bed.

"Time to wake up Taniyama-san. It's already 9:45. That means you get 15 minutes to get ready and start packing." He didn't call her by her first name? Looking up Mai saw the stoic look back on his face.

"What did I do wrong Lin-san?" She whispered wishing he would put a smile back on his face. Looking back down when Lin stayed quiet she felt tears falling down to her lap. Seeing she was crying Lin very quickly dropped his act. He dropped to the floor in front of her and grabbed he shoulders.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I was just trying to get you up so Naru wouldn't scream and yell. Stop crying please?" Her shoulders were shaking in his hands he hated this. Lifting her head up Lin saw a smiling, laughing Mai. "HUH?"

"Had a feeling!"

"Mai...Ah you really had me scared that I had hurt you. Dang it you are so getting it once we get back to Shibuya. Now get ready. I was serious when I said Naru would start yelling."

Right on cue they heard "Hurry up!"

She went to her bag, laughing, for a change of clothes to find out she had only a skirt clean. "Dang it! How am I supposed to go out with a skirt! I know Masako doesn't have anything and Ayako's clothes are to big for me and she only had one outfit as of last night. How did I run out of clean clothes? I packed a weeks worth and we've been here a day! Ah what am I going to do? Ah I'll just have to wear a dirty shirt." Sighing Mai went to grab her shirt from last night to find it missing as well. "Who the hell is hiding my clothes!" Looking around Mai saw a shirt not far off that looked to be her size. Not caring who's it was she tossed it on along with her skirt. "Okay let's go Lin"

Lin was holding back laughter as he walked behind Mai. 'I guess grandma really has forgiven her. That shirt is hilarious.' He thought as they walked to the front of the house where everyone was waiting.

"Mai. What is with your shirt? I didn't know you had that." Ayako said as she walked to Mai inspecting her shirt.

"Why? Is it that bad? I just found it hanging on the shower so I used it." Mai looked down and saw there was writing on the shirt. She couldn't read it. "Can I use your mirror Ayako. I want to see what it says." Grabbing the mirror from Ayako she read the words written on the barrowed shirt. "I LIKE HOT, SEXY, CHINESE MEN. EX: LIN KOJOU." Mai dropped the mirror. "Who the hell's idea is this! This is so embarrassing and I don't have a coat to cover it up!"

"Here" Mai looked over to see Naru handing her a coat. HE was laughing at her. How dare he! Huffing Mai grabbed the coat and marched to the van.

"THAT IS HALLARIOUS! WHO DID THAT!" Bou-san asked through his tears.

"I think that would be my grandma. According to my mom she was always pulling pranks."


	9. Chapter 9

Here's chapter 9

* * *

The whole way to the office Mai was fumbling with the jacket Naru gave her at the house. The jacket was long and pure black. It seemed too big for him to wear without tripping. Without a doubt it was really Lin's, but she didn't mind. Once they arrived Mai spotted one of her shirts in the back of the van. Grabbing it she threw off the jacket and ran up the stairs to the office. Making it there in less than a minute and before anyone else got there she quickly changed her shirt. As she was tugging it down the rest of the way Lin walked in and got a glimpse of her bra, making him blush and chuckle. He blushed because, well it's a bra duh, but he chuckled because it was covered in little ducks. He was surprised that Ayako hadn't forced her into a lingerie store yet.

As everyone filed into the office Naru became nervous. He knew he had to tell everyone about him and Yasuhara but he wasn't too excited to find out their reactions. Taking a deep breath he told everyone to sit down, after telling Mai to get tea of course. Everyone sat down wondering why Naru's voice was wavering when he said he needed to say something.

"Is he closing down?" Ayako wondered.

"Did his parents die?" Bou-san added.

"Maybe his brother is really alive?" Masako said looking around to see if there was someone hiding in the shadows.

"Well Naru, what do you need to tell us?" Lin said looking up at him. He had never seen him this flustered.

"Um, god this is going to be hard. After I tell you this I won't be surprised if you hate me or want to quit or whatever but… um, uh,… Help" He said looking towards Yasuhara. Chuckling he stood up and walked over to him.

"What are you so scared of? I'm sure they won't hate you just for loving me." He said leaning his head towards Naru's to place a kiss on his lips.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone but Lin had jumped out of his or her seat.

"Since when?" Ayako said eyes as big as saucers.

"Um about 3 years."

"How could you keep it from us Naru!" Mai yelled hugging him, "You finally have feelings!"

"Mai you're hugging to tight Let go please."

"Sorry. And don't worry I don't hate you. Neither does anyone else! Ne, minna?"

"Right!" Bou-san said grabbing Yasuhara. "Now this guy can't make fun of me anymore! HAHAHAHA!"

"Houshou weren't you going to tell them something as well?" Ayako pointed out, getting Naru out of the spotlight.

"EH? I thought it was a secret."

"Go ahead"

"Wait, I can guess. You and Bou-san are either finally admitted you love for each other or engaged!" Mai said with sparks in her eyes.

"The last one Mai-chan. Although I'm starting to get frustrated with the whole thing; all I know is that you're my maid of honor and Masako is one of the brides maids. Who wants to go dress shopping?" Ayako said standing up grabbing her purse.

"Uh no thanks. I think I'll stay here with Naru and Lin-san help them with their work and stuff." Mai said backing up, hands help up.

"Mai I'm leaving for a little while so it's only be you and Lin here." Naru said grabbing his coat headed for the door.

"That's okay Naru. I'm sure I have some work to do. HAHAHAHA."

"You just want to be alone with Lin don't you Mai. Are you going to try something on him? HA that would be funny if you did Mai." Ayako said as she pulled Masako out the door. "Oh wait then when Naru locked himself in his office the first day of the case did he do that because he was angry?"

"No he's bi but well yeah. And I was acting!" Yasu said walking with John and Naru out the door. Bou-san fallowed laughing at what Ayako had said.

"AYAKO YOU ARE SO SICK!" Mai yelled after her. "Um I guess I'll go and get to work. Um what do I have to do" Mai said looking anywhere but at Lin. Ayako had made her blush as red as a tomato. She knew she wanted to do that but they had just said they liked each other. "Oh I know! I still have to call your grandfather." Mai said snatching his phone from his hand. Going to recent calls she redialed the schools number.

"Hello" Mrs. Sakura said.

"Hi I need to speak with the principle he should be expecting my call."

"Lin-san. That principle right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh I'm sorry dear. He passed away last night from old age."

"About what time?"

"I'd say it was about four in the morning."

"Okay, thank you. Sayonara"

"Sayonara"

"He's dead Lin-san. Died about the same time your grandmother passed on." Mai said turning to Lin, tears in her eyes. "I guess his spirit knew that she was happy now." Her smile was sad as she walked to him and gave him a hug. "Well better find more work to do. Would you like some tea? I'll make whatever type you want then file."

"No thank you Mai. I was actually thinking of leaving for the day. Naru wouldn't mind. Do you want to go to dinner?"

" Sure. What do you want to eat?"

"Anything's fine" Lin said as he grabbed his coat and helped her into hers. Grabbing her hand he led her to the closest restaurant. Mai blushed seeing it was a Chinese restaurant,, it reminded her of what Ayako had said about wanting Lin.

"Actually do you want to go to my house for dinner Lin-san. Um I have some stuff we could have and I really don't want to be out right now." Mai said grabbing his sleeve.

"That's fine. Let's go."

"Thank you" They walked in silence to her house and when she got inside and had closed the door she turned to see Lin looking at her. "Are you okay Lin-san?"

"Yes. I'm fine." After saying this he placed both hands on the side of her face and captured her lips with his.

* * *

"Ne, Minna" mean Right everyone

Please tell me what you think i should do for chapter 10. Lemon? Lime? Niether of those? R&R


	10. Chapter 10

**_WARNIN: LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! _** Ah the joys of reading romance novels. This might not be the best Lemon since I am only so young and haven't really experienced it. Anyway if you dont want to read a lemon skip to **_MEANWHILE. _**K thanks for listening. Hope you like.

_

* * *

Recap: __They walked in silence to her house and when she got inside and had closed the door she turned to see Lin looking at her. "Are you okay Lin-san?"_

_"Yes. I'm fine." After saying this he placed both hands on the side of her face and captured her lips with his._

Mai melted into his kiss without a second thought; she felt him move his hands to her waist, encircling her, holing her a close as possible. Jumping up she wrapped her legs around his waist, gasping for breath.

"My room's right down the hall." Mai said as she and Lin broke apart to breath. Lin carried her down the hall and plopped her onto the bed. Slowly he pulled Mai's shirt over her head and tossed it to the side. Placing one hand beside her hip he leaned down and started kissing down her body as he unsnapped her bra. He took his time teasing her nipples, drawing one into his mouth to suck and nip. He gave the same attention to the other, his hand massaged the other, earning small moans from Mai.

Mai was loving this; she could already tell she was close. She couldn't move, all she could do was voice her pleasure. Lin moved his head from her chest and moved south, his fingers curled under he waistband and slowly started to pull her skirt down. Mai lifted he hips to help and reached her hands to his chest, pushing him away from her. She pushed him to the wall and pulled his tie over his head, started to unbutton his shirt she kissed the skin that showed just as Lin had done to her. As she kissed him her hands struggled to unbuckle his belt. That finally done she slid his pants off of him and moved her hands under his boxers. She was delighted to hear his gasp and her hands clasped around him. Lin's body went rigid under her hands and she felt him breathing heavily to keep himself from doing something stupid. He allowed her to play for a while then snapped, grabbing her arms her pulled her hands out and moved her to the bed. Laying her down he pulled her panties off and placed a hand just over her wet mound.

Mai gasped at the sensation of having his hand there, she wanted nothing more than for him to slip his fingers deep inside her, but after she wanted his hard length inside her. She squirmed hoping he would get her hint and whimpered as he slowly slipped one finger in her. She felt another join it and his fingers started to go in a scissoring motion in side her. She couldn't think of anything, she didn't even notice when he replaced his fingers with his tongue. He slowly licked her and nibbled at her clit. Her hips surged forward and her hands came down to keep his head in place. He continued pleasuring her till she screamed. Once his name left her lips he pulled his head away and kissed her deeply. She could taste herself on her lips, she wanted to go to the next step as soon as possible so she slid his boxers down.

All the sudden he got off of her and she thought she had done something wrong. Opening her eyes she saw Lin reaching for his pants. "What are you doing Koujo?"

"Getting this." He said holding up a condom from his pocket. She didn't even contemplate why he had it at that time; all she did was pull him back to the bed and kissed him. She heard the aluminum rip and soon after felt the head of his length at her entrance. "This is going to hurt Mai, Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. Please Lin, just do it please. I love you and I know you'll be careful and gentle." Mai said putting a hand on his cheek.

"Okay." He leaned down and captured her lips with his so she wouldn't scream out loud and alarm a neighbor that she was hurt. Slowly he started sliding in and felt the tightness of her around him. He opened his eyes to see tears sliding down Mia's face. He held still and lifted his head to apologize. She lay there waiting for the pain to go away some then nodded at Lin. Slowly he started thrusting. Soon Mai was begging for him to go faster and her legs wrapped around his waist holding him closer. Once they found a pace that worked for both of them Mai started matching his thrusts. It didn't take long for Mai to reach her limit. Screaming his name Mai went soaring. Not long after her Lin fallowed. Mai went slack and her eyelids drooped showing how tired she was. Pulling out slowly Lin got off the bed and went to the bathroom to get rid of the condom. When he got back Mai was asleep and smiling. Climbing next to her, he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep as well even thought it was only about six in the evening.

_**MEANWHILE**_

"What do you think of this one Masako?" Ayako asked coming out of the dressing room in a beautiful white gown that fit her figure like a magnet. The gown was strapless and the only decoration on it besides the small ripples all through the gown was a small cross type silver gem at the very top.

"Wow, this looks wonderful. But do you like it Ayako-san?" Masako said seeing tears in the woman's eyes as she looked in the mirror.

"Yeah, I feel like a brie in it. Do you think Monk'll like it?"

"I'm sure he'll love it. Now let's pay for it."

"Okay but will you take a picture of it and send it to Mai on my cell so I can get her feed back?" Ayako said holding her phone out to the medium.

"Yeah, say cheese!" *snap*

**_BACK AT MAI'S_**

Mai woke up to her phone ringing with Ayako's ring tone. Sitting up she reached to her nigh stand and grabbed it. She opened it to see it was a picture message; in the message it had a picture of Ayako in the dress she wanted and wanted to know what Mai thought. Smiling she reached over and roused Lin from his sleep.

"What do you think of this dress Ayako has on?" She asked handing her phone over o him. Yawning he took the phone and looked at the picture.

"It fits her. I like it." He said handing her the phone and lying back down. Mai typed a quick reply saying both she and Lin liked the dress and that it was perfect. Placing her phone back on the table she curled up against Lin and fell asleep once again, unaware that there was a ghost in her room crying over what she had just seen.

* * *

Ayako's dress was inspired by this http:/ trulyweddingblog .com /wp-content /uploads /2008 /11 / morilee-bridal-blu -4501 .jpg

Take out the spaces if you want to see it. R&R


	11. Chapter 11

Here chapter 11. I think it's pretty bad.

* * *

The next morning Mai and Lin walk into the office to see Ayako and Masako there looking at a dress of what looked like silk. It was black with a beaded circle between the breasts leading up into the neck. Mai wondered why they brought that here then realized she was going to have to try it on. (http:/ www .camdendrive. com/media/ resized/N1080 -Black-f_ )

"Mai, this is your dress. I maid you the Maid –of-Honor, hope you don't mind, " Ayako said holding the dress out to her, "here try it on." Sighing Mai took the dress and went to the bathroom. She quickly changed and walked out to show the three that were standing there. Ayako and Masako smiled at how it looked, Lin didn't show any emotion that she could see from far away.

"So is it plain enough to draw all the attention to you Ayako-chan?" Mai giggled when Ayako shook her head yes.

"But it is pretty on you. You, Masako and Madoka will all look wonderful."

"Wait, who are Bou-san's ushers?" Mai said as she walked back to the bathroom.

"John is his Best Man, Lin's one, and *** **whispers * Gene."

"EHHHHHHH! But wasn't he dead!"

"Turns out I wasn't" Gene said steping out of Naru's office.

"How do I know you're Gene and not Naru!" Mai said hiding halfway behind Lin. "Wait do you know who I like?"

"Hmm, is it still Naru even though he's gay?"

"GENE! It is you! And hell no!"

"EH? Then who! You have to tell me!"

"Look who's she's hiding behind Gene." Masako said holding her hand out towards them.

"EH! Lin, but don't you hate Japanese?" Gene said glaring at Lin.

"Well once both of you chewed me out about it I kind of just started liking the ones I work with. And then this happened." He motioned to Mai who was still partially behind him.

"Oh well th-."

"Gene? Masako? What's wrong?"

"Who are you?" Masako whispered looking at Mai. "Why are you holding Mai?"

"I want my daughter back. I can't believe what she did last night!" The ghost that everyone could now see screeched. "She's my baby girl! Stay away from her!"

"Father! What the heck are you talking about!" Mai yelled.

"Your mother, she saw it, what you did last night. Nobody's good enough for you!"

"Father! I am an adult; I can make my own decisions! Now please daddy, go. I love you and always will, but I need someone in my life to hold me when I kneed to be and I am finally over my boss. Please go!"

"Not until he stays away from you! I don't trust him." Next thing everyone saw a chair fly through the air towards Lin. It hit him in the gut and caused him to fall to his knees.

"FATHER!" But Mai's screaming did nothing, her father kept throwing anything he could at Lin. After the chair he grabbed the tea set and started to throw it at him. Mai ran to stop him but to no avail, the tea set still hit him in the back. The sound of the door opening didn't stop anyone; Father kept throwing everything he could.

Bou-san walked in and saw the ghost and the bloodied Lin. "What happened?"

"Mai's father is mad at Lin, says he's not good enough and not trust worthy."

Bou-san didn't hesitate and started chanting (A/N don't know the chant sorry). The ghost froze as Bou-san started. When Bou-san finished Ayako said " Rin! Pyou! Tou! Shah! Kai! Chin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!," while moving her hand in the right formation. After her father's ghost disappeared Mai looked over to see Lin standing up. Rushing over she helped him to his feet and saw blood dripping from his head.

"Koujo you have to go to the hospital, your head is bleeding." Mai said to him as she pressed her hand to the wound.

"I'll be fine."

"No! At least let Ayako wrap it!" Mai said looking to Ayako. Ayako walked up and grabbed the first aid-kit from the desk next to them. She quickly cleaned the wound and dressed it.

"What happened?" Naru asked just now coming out of his office. "Gene? Masako? Is there a ghost here or something? Lin what happened to you?"

"Mai's father's ghost came, started throwing stuff at Lin, Bou-san and Ayako got rid of him and this is how Lin came out of it all. He refuses to go to the hospital and that's angering Mai." Masako said looking to Naru then at Gene.

"Why is Gene still frozen?"

"I don't know, he might see another ghost… HUH? He's smiling now. And waving?"

"Who do you see Gene?"

"It was Mai's mom. She just wanted to hug Mai and leave." He said looking to his brother. "Isn't Yasuhara here?"

"No he's at his normal job for a few more hours."

"Okay. HA look Mia's still trying to get Lin to go to the hospital. She's not going to succeed. Lin is the most stubborn person I know." Gene said.

"Then you don't know Mai." Ayako said walking over "Mai before you ruin the dress go and change please." Stomping off Mai went to change. "Mai will pester him till he agrees, I'm sure he'll go crazy if he doesn't. Here comes Mai again." And sure enough she started pestering Lin again. After half an hour of watching then they finally see Lin agree. Sighing he lets Mai lead him out of the office.

"Wow she is really different than what I know of her." Gene said to a room full of laughter. When they caught what her said they turned to him.

"What do you mean Ani*?" Naru asked him.

"Huh? Oh well I _was _her dream guide; she's so different in that little area. Haha."

"Oh okay, that makes no sense!" Ayako said.

"Don't worry about it, I did nothing bad; in fact, I helped her find Masako when she went missing. Well gotta go bye." Gene said walking out the door.

"The polar opposite of Naru." Ayako said gathering the dress from the bathroom, "Don't you have to meet Yasu soon Naru?"

"Yeah. Bye." With that Naru booked it out of the office. Masako stood at the window watching Naru walk up behind Gene.

"HAHAHA Naru just slapped Gene for no reason." She said walking to Ayako, "We best be going."

"Yeah. Let's go check on Mai. Her dad was really rude, don't you think?"

"Yes, but I'm sure any dad would do that."

"You're right. My dad would have killed him if I had been the one dating him with that much of an age difference." Ayako and Masako were already out of the parking lot when they heard Bou-san yell:

"WHAT ABOUT ME! COME BACK HERE!"

* * *

*Ani: Big brother (sort form of oniisan)


End file.
